


Drabble: Simple Precautions.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Evil Overlord List, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Time Period: Vordarian's Pretendership, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency, Wow that idiot ball sure was heavy oops I dropped it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will hire a team of board-certified architects and surveyors to examine my castle and inform me of any secret passages and abandoned tunnels that I might not know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Simple Precautions.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**avanti_90**](http://avanti-90.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Vidal Vordarian, I will hire a team of board-certified architects and surveyors to examine my castle and inform me of any secret passages and abandoned tunnels that I might not know about._.

The architects and surveyors finished their appraisal and the head architect tapped on his notes idly. "You want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Don't play games," said the man who had been Count Vordarian until this morning and was now styling himself Emperor Vidal.

"This place is very defensible," said the architect. "That's the good news. The bad news is, not unless you're Captain Negri. This place a worse mess than the open sea. My advice is scrap it and start over. You won't be able to secure it."

Emperor Vidal pursed his lips. "I'll consider it."


End file.
